Guide to: Vehicle Weapons
Overview How to use weapons? There are many you can find on the server. This article is meant to guide you to which weapons you need to know how to use and build. Remember, that each weapon added to vehicle or even to a base. Will cost money once it's activated, but only once unless it's been disabled. What do you need? This is to give you break down what the various weapons do. *TnT Cannons - This is the main anti-vehicle weapon. It fires TnT at enemy vehicles or other things like buildings with explosive results. These cannons be armored and turn like a turret on a old Warships. They have limited amount of ammo, usually 10 to 14 shots, however they can be reloaded. These cannons can also be used if your skilled, destroy aircraft. They cost under 1000 per cannon depending on how big you make them *Torpedo Launchers - This is the main submarine weapon and can be placed on most vehicles except tanks. These are water-bound missiles can move fairly quickly to it's destination and blow bigger holes than tnt cannons, but there limited shots using it. These weapons can cost modestly for spawning *Missile Launchers - Missiles are flying torpedoes essentially, made of 4 blocks of wool launcher torpedo like launchers. They can be faster than torpedoes, but they can also be guided. However, they are extremely expensive, expecially if you use added on signs to make them accurate. *AA-Gun / Bofors / CIWS - This is a family of light autocannons and machine guns. They are principle used to destroy aircraft, missiles, torpedoes, and people. They have unlimited ammo, but they limited range and can only destroy weak blocks. AA-Guns are basic anti-aircraft weapon, which can kill things far up and away, but it's rate of fire is limited to how fast you click. Auto-clickers are illegal. Bofors are medium range autocannons, that fire rapidly, but they don't reach as far as the AA-Guns and potentially damage your own vehicle. CIWS are special use machine guns, that only kill wool missiles coming at your vehicle, you need a player to manually aim this weapon. *Depth Charges - This is a form of bomb dropper that used on the water by ships. It essentially is used to destroy submarines and other underwater style vehicles. The weapon operates similarly to how a cannon, ammunition wise and how it's fired. It has limited depth charges (bombs) it comes with. There two types available for it. It is inexpensive as for weapons. This weapon is identical way Bomb Droppers except it forbidden to mount them on anything but ships/submarines. *Bomb Droppers - This is similar to the Depth Charges, however it use on aircraft & Helicopter type air vehicles. Player flies their vehicle over the target and triggers the bomb to drop. Unlike Depth Charges, this as less ammunition, but Emerald Ore block will reload when Dispenser is depleted. Bombs will not destroy underwater targets as they will explode as bomb drops on the water. There two types of bomb droppers and they are generally inexpensive. Category:Reference Guides